Talk:Kyburz
Identity of ghost Removed the part about the Kyburz dying in the ghost scene. I don't think that was him as there is another corpse around Rapture contains one of his audio diaries. Any thoughts on who that is ghost is however?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 06:46, 2009 May 10. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :I think it was him, myself. Maybe they took the audio diary? We can't say for sure, but since someone probably found out that Kyburz was conspiring, someone else found out and told Mister Ryan...and he wasn't going to let a conspiracy go unanswered. So, you just have someone...oust him. Snuff him out before he gets any more ideas in that little head of his, and since he was in a position like he appears to have been in the ghost scene, it was the perfect way to do it. Maybe the subtitles would tell who was who in the scene? I'd have to play again, I've been wanting to anyway. We'll see what I can dig up. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 15:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) This MAY be GLITCH but I found a corpse tha said Kyburz --Ryan Pierce 08:14, 26 June 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Name Can anyone tell me where the name Stanley comes from? It is not from anywhere in the game that I know of, and the newspaper article from Something in the Sea that mentions Kyburz does not give a first name. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 02:46, 2009 August 5. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Trivia A bit of useless trivia that could be added here regarding his door code (or it could be added on the page for the specific audio diary mentioning it) being the date of Australia Day, 26th of January. Since he seems to be a somewhat patriotic Australian, it would probably be more likely that the door code (and the flag/poster for Australia Day near his place) would have the date 26-01, as Australians format their date dd-mm. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 13:23, 2010 September 21. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Voice actor? What nationality is the voice actor for this guy? If it's American, I do believe it's about the only time I've heard an American do a convincing impression of our accent. Usually it sounds Cockney like the Sniper from Team Fortress 2, or South African or something. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:26, 2010 November 4. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :We don't know who the specific voice actor is, but you could try checking the VA credits for the game here or on IMDB. Maybe one of the voice actors listed is Australian. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks for the reply. Not all of the actors have their nationalities listed, and of those that did, none were Australian. I guess it will have to remain a mystery! 05:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Kyburz a bit late on the scene 1947 when Rapture's construction was already well under way (a alot of power would have already been needed to do that and to power the sections of the city (like the first at the 1946 dedication) . Kyburz was probably impressed by Ryan who himself had set up Hesphaestus (electrical genius,..). Of course Ryan needed expertise to expand and maintain the power system for the growing city (which took til 51-52). Testxyz (talk) 10:02, November 29, 2013 (UTC)